Road Tripping
by TatiElina
Summary: Teen! Dick and Jason spend spring break with bestie Roy Harper and the ArrowFam in the Arizona heat. Angsty teenage Jason. Perfect Dick Grayson. Rebellious Roy Harper. With Dinah and Ollie thrown in, and of course the big bad Bat will have to make an appearance... probably when his sons start causing serious trouble... CP/Spanking in later chapters. COMPLETE! Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inspired by Spring Break with my BF and his friends. Haha, and all their crazy stories about their families and lost children while vacationing. xD

My first CP story! Hahashhhh We'll see how it goes ! Maybe it'll be horrible and I'll never write CP/Spanking again, maybe i'll enjoy it and write a ridiculous amount of CP stories. It's a mystery to us all. Haha. I've never really gotten any hate mail, but since it's a touchy subject, I'm wholly welcoming it. Like yes, please send me hate mail if this story makes you revolt. LOL.

I'm planning for this to have 3 Chapters, because I like them short stories. Hm.

* * *

Road Tripping

Chapter 1

"I'm so excited!" Dick told them in the car, nudging his brother, accidentally, during the act. He was mostly excited to get a whole weekend away from Bruce, who had been extra demanding lately, and he'd never been rock climbing, but as an acrobat, he was sure he'd be great.

"Asshole, keep your limbs to yourself" Jason muttered, annoyed, pushing Dick back. He hated being in the middle, but it's not like there were that many places to go. Normally, Oliver's Kia Sorento seemed fun to go off roading in, but that was when it was just Oliver, Roy, Jason and Dick.

The extra seat was filled with all of Dinah's stuff that hadn't fit in the back (how many bags did one woman need?) and next to that was Connor, in his booster seat, who was kicking the back of Roy's seat. They'd been in the car for hours, and yeah, it was becoming annoying. Dinah looked at Oliver and glared. It had been his ridiculous idea that a road trip to Arizona would be "fun", and maybe it would have, if they didn't live in Star City, 14 hours away. And especially not when Dick and Jason had already traveled to visit them.

The first 10 hours, where the teenagers and Connor had mostly slept, or watched movies had been alright, but now, the kids were restless, annoyed, and it was _hot._

"Say something" She told him, she was sick of having to be the only 'authority figure' while he got to play 'fun dad' and 'cool adult' and 'haha I'm so funny, I can totally relate to teenage things'

"Jays, don't be a little douche-bag. No swearing" Oliver told the 13 year old, and Dinah groaned. Hopeless.

"Are we there, yet?" Roy asked, irritated, turning his whole body to smack his brother's leg. "Stop kicking!" He yelled, and the little boy was immediately crying.

"Owwww!" He yelled, exaggeratedly, Roy thought, he hadn't hit him that hard…

"Roy hit me!" He cried, with big, fat tears rolling down his pink cheeks, and if this wasn't his 100th time crying about something, maybe the other passengers would have been more sympathetic, but honestly, they were all pretty sick of the preschoolers antics.

"Connor, stop crying, geez, I'm so glad Damian didn't come. Can you imagine?" Jason told his brother and best friend.

"Don't wish that awful demon child on us" Roy told him, while Dick just laughed.

"Stop, both of you. Dami isn't that bad, and Connor isn't either. Are you okay, Con?" Dick asked, like only Dick Grayson could, and the child stopped crying immediately.

"Yeah, Dick, can you tell my mom that Roy hit me?"

"I'm right, here, honey" Dinah rolled her eyes, before turning to look at the boys from the passenger seat. "Roy don't hit. Connor, don't kick his seat." She told them before turning back to look at the road.

"Are we almost there yet?" She whispered to Oliver, who let out a hearty laugh.

"Three more hours Pretty Bird, Three more hours…"

* * *

They had finally made it to their condo, and the teenage boys were off as fast as they could to the pool downstairs, while Dinah had to deal with a cranky and whiny little boy.

Oliver was happy to just find his bedroom, and crash in to the bed. He had done most of the driving, and yeah, he did regret the decision to drive down. They should have flown and then just rented a car.

He'd 'only' been resting for about an hour, when Dinah came in to the bedroom, with a look of annoyance, spaghetti noodles in her hair, and Connor grabbing on to her shirt with one hand, and arm floaties in the other.

She slapped Oliver hard on the arm.

"What the hell?" He asked, not very calmly as he opened his eyes and looked up at her- and laughed.

"Babe...I think you missed your mouth" He told her, getting up and fishing the noodles out of her hair.

"Very funny, Oliver. Are you going to help with the kids or not? Roy and his friends haven't come back, no one has unpacked, I need to go grocery shopping if we're going to eat, Connor wants to go to the pool... _any _help you want to give me would be great" The woman said, somewhat upset.

It was all good and great that Oliver had planned a trip for them, but if he wasn't actually going to act like a responsible adult, things were not going to end well for any of them. She was already imagining him sleeping on the couch. Forever.

"Pretty Bird…"

"No! No 'Pretty Bird', no 'babe', no 'baby'... Are you going to help, yes or _no?"_

* * *

And that's how Oliver Queen had ended up at the 3 feet deep section of the pool, watching Connor swim with his arm floaties, and keeping an eye on the boys. He could see Roy, Dick and Jason off in the distance talking to some girls.

"So yeah, we're gonna spend the week here, just climbing and hiking" Roy swaggered, as one of the girls blushed. The boys were incredibly cute.

"That's so cool, there's a dance competition happening too, actually, so that's why there's so many girls around" The blonde told them, the group had become fast friends.

"Oh, that's freaking cool. So, are you both in the competition?" Dick asked, politely. Jason just stood back a bit and rolled his eyes. He wasn't as much of a 'ladies man' as Dick and Roy. As a matter of fact, he wasn't much of a "people person" at all. He had few friends, and hated when Dick, Mr. Charming, and Roy Mr. Reckless, met other people and basically blew him off.

The taller girl, Tiffany, giggled. "Just Sophie is, I'm here for moral support, but we want to do some hiking too. We heard about this creepy cave, called 'The Narrows' where you have to go in sideways and force yourself through, it's definitely not for anyone that's claustrophobic"

Jason scowled. That was definitely not something he'd enjoy. He could feel his whole body tensing up at the thought.

"That sounds awesome, I want to go too!" Roy loved any kind of adventure.

"You guys should totally come, we're getting a little group together and going at 7, you know, when it's a little creepier"

"Is that dangerous at all, though?" Dick wanted to know, seeing Jason's apprehension.

"No!" The black haired, brown eyed girl giggled, shoving him playfully. "It's totally not, nobody's died there yet…" She laughed, trying to be funny, but Jason hated the idea, and her, immediately.

"Well, we can't go, we're going rock climbing at Camelback Mountain…"

"The Narrows is totally just like 5 minutes from there!" The blonde girl, Tiffany, explained, to the excitement of Roy, and total and complete horror of Jason.

"So, we'll meet you guys at Camelback Mountain?" Sophie batted her eyelashes at Dick, and he immediately nodded and shined his pearly whites at her, exchanging phone numbers.

After the girls left, Jason glared at them both.

"Okay, what happened to, hey Jays you and Dick should come spend Spring break with us, Hey Jays, it'll be a guys trips, Hey Jays don't worry, we won't blow you off for two dumb bimbos…"

The two older teenagers looked at each other, back at Jason, and laughed.

"Why are you always so dramatic? it'll be fun…"

"Jason, not everyone is awful. Let yourself enjoy life" Dick told him, putting an arm around his brother.

* * *

Some hours later, Dick and Roy were having the time of their lives, rappelling down a mountain, while Jason just sat miserably on one of the boulders, holding a stick as Connor played with the dirt next to him.

Oliver and Dinah were standing on the bottom of the mountain, making sure the boys were safe, and giving them pointers as they came down.

"Are you sure you don't want to try, Jays?" Ollie asked him, smiling at them.

"...No"

Dinah looked over too, happy for the free babysitter, at least.

"It's okay, Jason. You can take your time an-" She was interrupted by Roy and Dick coming down at the same time.

"That was awesome! That was crazy cool!" Dick beamed. "Jays, you have to try, don't be a chicken" He 'encouraged', but of course that was totally the wrong thing to say.

"Don't make him mad while he's holding a stick close to my baby!" The 'adult' of the group told him, while Dinah, thinking the same, but of course not saying it, went to grab Connor's hand and help him in to a harness.

"I am not a chicken first of all, if you would have seen or lived through half the things I have I'm sure you wouldn't be so fucking happy-go-lucky all the time!"

"Dude…" Roy went to try to calm Jason down. "Just be cool, okay? You don't have to try...it just sucks that me and Dick are having all the fun and you're here playing ...with dirt with my little brother"

"Oh, go to hell, Harper" Jason frowned, pushing his green eyed friend a little. He loved hanging out with Roy, the dude was definitely his best friend, but whenever the _three _boys hung out, Jason felt like he had to compete with his brother for Roy's friendship. It was _stupid_, yeah, he knew that, but he still couldn't help feeling that way. And _everyone _liked _fucking Dick Grayson, _better. Everyone did. Including stupid Bruce. And Oliver. And Dinah. And Roy.

Roy pushed him back, because he was 13 and he didn't like being pushed.

"Roy, don't push your friends" Oliver muttered, trying to hook Connor on to the rope so he could try to climb up a little.

"He's not my friend" Roy frowned, though it was less to hurt Jason, and more to poke fun at how Oliver had worded his demand, but it made Jason eye's widen with hurt, and he pushed him down, with both hands. Roy hadn't been expecting it at all, and he fell back in to some sharp rocks.

"Hey!" Oliver yelled, though he couldn't get near them, because he was still hooked up to his harness by the the mountain. Whose bright idea was it to bring a group of cranky teenagers to the wilderness?

Dinah and Dick were there in an instant, Dick pushing his brother back and yelling at him, and Dinah crouching down to check on her son's scratched up hands. The palms were bleeding a little, but nothing some spit couldn't fix...

"I'm fine" Roy told her, getting up, and dusting himself off. He was annoyed, but it wasn't a big deal. When Oliver got Connor and himself unhooked, he carried the little boy over and walked next to the boys.

"What's going on?!" Oliver asked sternly, though he didn't look super menacing with a 4 year old in his arms. Connor glared at them too, but he just looked adorable.

"I didn't do anything!" Roy immediately defended himself, because he was sure that Oliver would just yell at him no matter whose fault it was.

"Jason pushed him first, Ollie. He's being stupid!" Dick was embarrassed by his brother's behavior. Dick was the golden boy wherever he went, liked and admired, he couldn't even begin to relate how Jason felt like he had one friend, and that he could lose the friendship as fast as he'd made it…

Jason was about to respond, but he knew he was too angry, so he just stuffed his hands in his pockets, and let himself get angrier and angrier…

"Maybe you guys should lay off on all the name calling" Dinah "suggested", as she grabbed Connor from Oliver.

"Jays...is everything okay?" The blond man asked, in an incredibly understanding tone, and Roy was immediately jealous. Yeah, Ollie was a cool guy, but he didn't really do a lot of 'coddling', and to see him be so nice to his friends naturally irked Roy.

"He's fine,he's the one that pushed me, why don't you ask how I'M doing?!" Roy yelled, kicking rocks and starting to find a path back to the car….which didn't get him far because he didn't actually know the way.

"Roy William Harper, get your ass back here right now!" Oliver yelled, ready to sprint if he needed to.

"I didn't _do _anything!"

"Then get over here!" Oliver frowned, "You have 10 seconds or I'm going to-"

Roy immediately looked around and noticed that while there weren't too many people around, there were enough that he'd be super embarrassed if Ollie finished that sentence.

"Okay, alright, stop. O. I'm coming" He practically ran back to the group.

Oliver rolled his eyes. Not minding the nickname, but really, hearing 'Dad' from his kid every once in a while wouldn't hurt…

The teenagers were basically done for the day, they'd climbed and rappelled (Except for Jason…) and they wanted to sneak off to The Narrows (Except for Jason…)

Realizing the boys were tired , Oliver and Dinah started actually doing some of the activities themselves. They each climbed up once, belaying for each other, and then finally, the two adults hiked up the mountain so that Oliver could rappel down with Connor attached, so that the little boy could experience it too.

"You're no fun" Dick told his brother, as they all laid around, drinking water, eating snacks and waiting for the adults.

"Shut up"

"Why didn't you even want to try, Jaybird?" Roy asked, much more relaxed, but Jason still hadn't found his chill.

"Why don't you both just fuck off, and go off with your dumb bimbos, already?" He got up, angry and started walking away.

"Watch your mouth…" Dick started to admonish, but stopped when he heard 'Bruce' in his words. Yuck.

"Where are you going? You don't know where to hike back up!"

"Who cares? I'm not an idiot, I can find my way to the stupid car!" Jason couldn't even begin to explain that he was embarrassed that he'd been too nervous to try any of the stupid activities, and seeing how easy Dick and Roy did everything, and how easily they made friends. It sucked. It made him feel like there was something extremely wrong with him…

Stupid Spring break. He'd wait in the car…

"Jays!"

"Jason!" The two teenagers yelled, unsure if they should follow him, or wait for Dinah, Oliver and Connor…

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Answering questions that nobody asked... LOL.

No one:...

Me: Oh, this version of Connor is Connor Lance- Queen from Injustice 2. Because a mini Oliver Queen with a canary cry is just too fun to pass up ;) So yes, he is the BIO child of DinahXOllie.

Also, if any of you speak spanish, har, I uploaded a CP story co-written w/Konohaflameninja, starring RoyXOllie's fun relationship. "Demasiada Libertad". :)

Road Tripping

Chapter 2

"Where is Jason?" Oliver immediately wanted to know, as he and Connor joined the boys. Neither teenager looked him in the eyes, which alerted him that something was wrong.

"Roy?" He asked, already annoyed.

"I don't know, Ollie. He said he's wait in the car..."

"We were going to go after him, but we didn't know..." Dick started to explain, as Oliver called Dinah's cell phone, as she was closer to the parking lot, and asked her if she could see Jason. Fortunately, he had actually managed to get to the car without getting hurt, or lost...though he had lost a shoe on the hike up.

Oliver hung up and started packing up, asking the boys for help.

"But it's still early, why do we have to leave already?" Roy wanted to know, sure, they had wanted to sneak off, but now, seeing Oliver slightly annoyed at him, passing him things to carry, Roy couldn't help but want reassurance that he wasn't in trouble.

"Because Jason isn't having fun...and I don't think either of you are helping" He told the teenagers, who had the decency to look shame-faced.

"He's just so hard to be around sometimes, Ollie...he never wants to try new things or meet new people..." Dick spoke up, because even though he loved Jason, really, he did, he sure seemed to ruin a lot of things...

"Or maybe he does, and doesn't know how to" Oliver lectured, giving an orange backpack to Dick, and then turning to Roy. "You boys know how he can be. Dick, he's your brother. Roy, he's your best friend, so maybe stop bagging on him so much and help him gain some social skills."

The two older boys nodded, though neither seemed super convinced, so the blond just sighed, grabbed Connor's hand and started the hike back to the car.

* * *

The dinner table was pretty sullen, especially since all the boys were still being crabby. They were supposed to meet Sophie and Tiffany and their friends in an hour, and thanks to Jason, they were back at the condo, instead of 5 minutes away. Dick had already updated the girls, who had said they and their group of friends could pick them up.

"So, yeah, can we go to the movies with them?" Roy asked his parents. The 'official' story was that they'd met some nice girls at the pool and wanted to go to the movie theater with them.

"I don't know, Roy..." Dinah started as she frowned at Connor, who was happily playing with his food...mashing everything with his fork.

"It's just a movie!" Roy responded with a slight frown, but quickly changed his tune when he saw the look that Dinah was giving him. She was all about 'manners'. "We don't want to stay here all night..."

"You boys haven't even unpacked"

"Well, if we unpack can we go?" Roy asked, because that seemed simple enough. He kicked Dick under the table for help, because of course Dinah thought Dick was the most sensible teenager ever.

"We'll even wash the dishes..." Dick added, ignoring Jason's scoff. He hated cleaning and he wasn't about to do it so he could go and do something he definitely didn't want to do.

"...I guess that's okay...Ollie?" She turned her eyes to her husband, who was busy texting, and had ignored most of the conversation.

"Hm?" He looked up, quirking a brow in confusion. The woman frowned and filled him in-seriously, Oliver was such a space cadet sometimes.

"You all want to go? Jays?"

"No" The youngest teen answered, clearly, with a scowl on his face. He wasn't going to pretend he wanted to go! Of course, his answer earned him a kick underneath the table from Dick and a shove from Roy, who was right next to him.

"What?!" Jason yelled, annoyed at being picked on. He didn't know why he was having such a hard time, he normally liked the Queens, but ...he missed Bruce. He missed Alfred...

"Why are you being so grumpy? Dick was right..." He left his comment hanging, as Jason glared at him.

"Roy, that's enough. Eat" Oliver commanded, a bit sick of all the kids, truth be told.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Stop with the attitude, or you guys are definitely not going out..."

That calmed the teenager, and he let the subject drop, though it came back up a few minutes later when Jason once again made it clear that he wasn't going to go out.

"Then you should all stay home, and just watch a movie here" Dinah suggested, though it wasn't well received.

"I wanna go, and Dick wants to go, that's two against one." Roy told them, before adding, "If Jason doesn't want to have fun, he can just stay here and play blocks with Connor, or whatever"

At that, Jason gritted his teeth and punched Roy's arm as hard as he could-which was hard enough for his friend to yell out, and punch him back. Dinah and Oliver were already on their feet, ready to scold the boys, though they hadn't expected their little boy to be just as upset.

"Don't hit my brother!" Connor yelled at Jason, with a shrill voice that made the adults, and teenagers freeze. Ever since they'd found out that the child had inherited metahuman genes, they all did their best to keep him calm and happy. Maybe it wasn't the best way to help the boy harness his powers, but it was working so far. Nobody had been hit by an accidental canary cry.

"Connor!"

"Connor!"

His parents both yelled at the same time, and he shrunk in his seat.

"...What?"

"No yelling, Connor" His mother told him, eye-ing everyone, letting them know to calm down and stop upsetting her child. Oliver, on the other hand, turned to his older son.

"Go to your room" He told the teenager.

"He hit me first!" Roy defended, giving Jason the stink eye.

"Go to your room, right _now_!" Oliver yelled at him, clearly in no mood to change his mind. Roy frowned, but did as he was told, knowing full well that while everyone _thought _Ollie was super easy going, and irresponsible, he could also have a hard hand.

* * *

"Jason started it, it's not fair" He started, as soon as Oliver came in to the bedroom that Roy was sharing with his friends. The teenager was standing by the window and curiously watching as Oliver walked around the room, and then finally sat down on one of the beds.

"Roy, you invited your friends, and you know how they are, they argue with each other, which is normal, but when you get in the middle and purposely make someone feel bad, you're being a really bad friend, and if this is what you had in mind, you shouldn't have invited them. They're your guests"

"I'm not doing anything on purpose!" ...that was kind of a lie, of course he had known that Jason would be upset by Roy and Dick forming a 'team', however, he hadn't expected to be punched, he had expected that Jason would feel obliged to join them, because no one like being left out...

"Yes you are, Roy. And I'm sick of it. I don't want you excluding anyone, and hitting Jason? That is not okay, at all."

"-He"

"Yes, I know, he hit you first, I don't care. Let me and Dinah deal with it. If someone does something to you, just tell us...-

"I'm not going to tell on him!" Snitches get stitches, he thought, but didn't say it, as he knew Oliver would laugh at him, roll his eyes and then beat it out of his vocabulary.

"Well, you're also not going to be punching anyone, unless you want to spend the rest of the week grounded- Oliver made a face at that, he wasn't actually going to do that, because that would mean that he would also have to stay inside the Condo. It would absolutely ruin everyone's vacation.

"Okay, whatever, I'm sorry, can I go now?"

"After that horrible apology? No. I'm going to give you a reminder of what's going to happen if you don't stop with the attitude and the fighting" He tapped on his lap to indicate that he wanted the boy to lay over his lap.

"Ollie! That's not fair!" It really wasn't, it's not like anyone else was getting in trouble for fighting...

"Roy. Now"

"Dad!"

Oh, there it was, Oliver rolled his eyes, of course Roy would throw out the 'Dad's now.

"Now! Don't make me lose my patience..." He touched his belt lightly, but Roy got it. He grumbled but laid face down on his dad's lap anyway. Stupid Jason. Stupid Dick.

"I better not have this conversation with you again, Roy Harper" Oliver lectured, as he started spanking his oldest son. He gave him quick, rapid spanks on his clothed behind, and while he wasn't being super harsh, Roy was still complaining in a matter of seconds.

"Ow! Dad!" He tried to twist away, because stupid Oliver always hit hard...

Oliver just kept going, spanking him over and over again.

"Owwwww! Stop! I'm sorry! I won't fight anymore!" Roy started to cry, as Oliver just seemed to get in to more of a rhythm, hitting him 5 or 6 more times, Roy couldn't keep his counting straight.

"I-said-Im-m SORRY!" He cried, finding it hard to talk. Oliver paused but didn't pull him up.

"I don't want any more problems, Roy. You know what we expect from you"

The teenager's only response was to cry more. Oliver did help him up and let him sit next to him eventually, while he put an arm around the boy and massaged his arm a bit.

"It's not fair!" Roy cried, because really, it was so not cool that he was the only one getting in trouble.

"Maybe it's not, Roy, but those boys are your guests and your best friends, and you have a responsibility to make them feel welcomed and help them have a good time"

The teenager didn't say anything else, and resigned himself to just stay in the room and sulk, until it was time to go to "the movies".

* * *

As Dick animatedly told the girl the reasons they had needed a ride (sparing details, and mostly letting them know they had been fighting...) They had been picked up by Sophie's older sister, who had her own friends, and as soon as they parked, the older set of teenagers had gone off on their own, leaving Roy, Dick, and Jason in the not so capable hands of the two girls they'd met at the pool.

Sophie giggled loudly and grabbed his arm.

"Seriously? Guys are so dumb..." She laughed, and got touchier...it was weird, but Dick wasn't going to complain. She was incredibly cute, and while he _had _started to notice how girls naturally gravitated towards him, he was still awkward and didn't know...anything.

Tiffany just rolled her eyes at her friend and explained the reason why she was so incredibly...'relaxed'. "She always takes something to help with her nerves...I think you overdid it, Soph-"

At that, the smaller girl just smiled. "I just know what works for me. Instead of fighting, guys..." She pulled out a little baggy of pills out for them. "Why don't you just take one of these, and relax?"

"What is that?" Dick frowned, he didn't do drugs. Keeping a straight head mattered to him, and he was too self confident to cave in to peer pressure...(most of the time)

"Does it matter? It'll help turn those frowns, upside down...up? right side up?" She laughed, confusing herself. Jason rolled his eyes, but took the baggy from her. He eye-d it suspiciously, recognizing it as a sedative. He hated this girl even more, now. He'd grown up with a drug-addicted mom, who he'd had to take care of until she had died from an overdose, so duh, he didn't approve.

Roy only frowned. He wasn't just going to trust some random girl with a random baggy of pills...

"It's completely harmless, why are you guys being so serious?" Sophie rolled her eyes. "I thought you guys were cool..."

At her sudden and total disdain, Dick suddenly felt uncool. So much for not caving in to peer pressure...

To Be Continued...

I never like mentioning actual drug names in my stories, lol, cause drugs aren't cool kids.

Haaaar ... Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for the comments on this one. So sweet.

* * *

Road Tripping

He'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good. He couldn't ever remember being this relaxed. Nothing scared him. Everything was great. He wanted to go climb up another mountain, harness or no, he didn't care. The raven haired, blue eyed gypsy suddenly giggled. Actually _giggled _at nothing.

Jason frowned at his brother, because the overly happy, charming Dick Grayson now resembled a limp noodle who was having to grab the walls of the mountain wall to stay up. He gave Roy a look, but the red-head simply gave him a shrug. He was struggling himself, trying to decide if he should have taken something too, because clearly they'd been idiots, and they were lost. Dick and Sophie were in _LALA land_, and Jason was having a hard time trying to walk through the narrows in which rock wall and rock wall were so close that they had to turn sideways -the youngest teenager was freaking out. Roy was trying to take one step a time and not focus on the fact that he was scared, and why the hell had they followed these girls up a canyon?

He suddenly leaned back to try and catch his breath, but as luck would have it, there was a hole right where he'd decided to lean, and he fell backwards, landing on his wrist.

"Ow! Fuck!" He immediately frowned, biting his bottom lip to swallow some of the pain. Jason and Dick were both calling out to him, though they couldn't get to him because of the way they were positioned in the narrows.

"I'm fine….just…" Roy couldn't even finish the sentence. It wasn't just a bruise, he could feel it swelling, and the pain was awful. He tried to move his fingers but nothing was really happening.

"We have to get out of here, damn it, how much longer until we see the exit?" Jason growled out at Tiffany, who also felt the stress get to her.

"I don't know! This...I think we took a wrong turn"- It had never taken this long to get to the cave, and even when they did, it was a 20 minute walk to the exit, and even longer to the parking.

"It's okay…" Dick was slurring, smiling. "Roy're okay?"

"Uh… Yeah…" No. Definitely not.

* * *

At the condo, way past the time the boys were supposed to be back, Dinah was freaking out.

"I can't believe them! They're not answering their phones!"

"...I'm sure they just went to grab something to eat after the movie. - Ollie responded as he flipped through the channels, landing on some racing reality show.

"Come watch T.V with me, Babe" He whined immaturely, but they had had a hard time putting Connor to sleep, and he was exhausted from having to worry about all the teen-aged boys, so really, having a few minutes of alone time with his wife, in front of some stupid tv show wasn't too much to ask for.

"The boys have been gone for 2 hours longer than they said, Oliver-"

"Just come sit for a few minutes…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him, pressing his lips on hers, and while she returned the kiss, she pushed him away after a few moments, worry landing on her features.

"I'm not in the mood"

The blond rolled his eyes, and stood up, he might as well go look for the kids…

"Yes, I know, you haven't been in the mood in 4 years and 9 months…" He told her sarcastically, earning a throw pillow to the face.

"Just go look for the boys!" Stupid Ollie.

* * *

An hour later, after he'd been by the theater and nearby food places, and had called his son a total of 50 times, he was furious, worried, but furious all the same. The boys weren't stupid, they knew how to handle themselves, and they knew what was expected of them. Which meant they were just being stupid somewhere...

"Where the fuck are they? I'm going to kill Roy..." He growled out, as he paced the kitchen floor.

"We need to call the police! We have to call _Bruce_-"

"Bruce? Fuck, is that necessary?" He had no desire to inform the bat that he'd lost his sons...

"You've had three hours to look for them..."

Ollie rolled his eyes and took his cellphone out. Maybe Bruce wouldn't answer, he thought, but of course by the third ring a slightly alarmed Bruce Wayne was greeting him. It was past midnight, and there was no 'good' reason that Oliver would be calling him so late.

"Bruce...it seems like we might have a situation here. We gave the boys permission to go see a movie...a movie that ended three hours ago."

"...Have you checked Roy's phone tracker?" Bruce wasn't entirely worried, the teenagers had a habit of getting in to trouble when they were together...or a part. He knew he could always check the boys' phones, and if not that, well...he had other measures in place. Ever since he'd lost Jason, well, he had no intention of losing either of his sons ever again.

"Phone tracker? What? Bruce, we don't micromanage our children..."

"-And I don't either" Bruce defended himself, annoyed. "but you have to have some control, Oliver. You would let your sons run wild if it wasn't for Dinah..."

"Oh, shut up and get over here, already" The two 'friends' absolutely did not get along, they were too similar in so many ways, and completely different in others and it somehow always led to some ridiculous argument.

Oliver thought Bruce needed to lighten up.

Bruce thought Oliver was an idiot.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Oh, just a quick little comment; I've officially joined A03, same username. Same stories...but if you use that more than FF, please find me there ;)


	4. Chapter 4

And just for today,

Responses to reviews on Ch.3. LOL

Also, please check out my new multi chapter story, "Hope"...it's about the boys (Dick, Jays, Roy, Wally, Conner Kent) in Juvie. Haaaaaa (It's not a comedy.) xD

Enjoy!:p

AsaWhoDreamed: Yes Sir. Haha. Thanks for the review!

MarionLuth: Yay! I'm so glad you found it, hope you enjoy!

The BatThing :I will always definitely recommend Arrow comics. All Comics. Haha. So, Connor Hawke does not currently exist. Poor kiddo. He was so cute! Haha, my little Connor is based off of Connor Lance-Queen, who appeared in Injustice/Injustice 2. Which I DEFINITELY recommend reading, for the ConnorXBruce interactions alone. My favorite is when Bruce is in his cave being...himself, and Connor goes to talk to him, saying something like "My dad says you're brooding, I don't know what that means, but he says you're the best at it." Looool.

konohaflameninja: Hahaha, I hope you like this chapter, you're so sweet with your reviews. Gracias x)

Ms. Bloomwood: Thanks girl, you're the best ;)

* * *

Road Tripping

Chapter 4

Jason couldn't breathe, he _couldn't. _He was going to be stuck in the stupid Narrows for the rest of his life. He was sure of it, and even if they did get out, Bruce was going to kill them. Oliver was a cool chaperone, he wouldn't tell on them for dumb things, like eating too much junk food, or arguing with each other...but he wasn't _that _cool. This was definitely going to get back to Bruce, and the man... well the man was the most zen person in the world.

He could feel his breath become harder, and louder. It wasn't just that he was sure he was going to the die in between mountain walls, but he was also concerned that Dick, who was _in front _of them, had somehow managed to fall sideways, and couldn't seem to get up. There didn't even seem to be any desire to do so.

"Dick, stop, please get up!" Jason felt the words come out, but the voice he was hearing didn't sound like his own. He was also worried about the boy behind him. Roy was tough. So, when whines of pain finally started to come out of his mouth, Jason felt a panic in his chest.

"Dude...how are you?" He asked, it was getting darker and darker, and he couldn't actually _see _anyone, but he could feel Roy next to him.

"...Fine."

Of course Jason didn't believe him, but it's not like he could do anything about it, so instead he yelled at Tiffany, who was at the front of the "line", but had hurried to try to get to the cave, leaving Jason with the two drugged teenagers and Roy, who was hurt.

"Hey, Tiffany! Can you come back? Dick's ...laying down or something!" He yelled, upset, because he couldn't do anything about it, Sophie was in front of him, and she was just laughing about the situation.

"Fuck!" The younger boy yelled, completely frustrated when he didn't get a response.

"Don't worry, Jays...I'm sure Oliver and Dinah are..." Roy wasn't actually sure that they had missed him yet, they were used to him staying out past his curfew, and they were entirely focused on their ACTUAL son. It was possible that they hadn't even noticed that the boys had been gone for hours. Or, that's what he thought anyway.

"I'm sure they'll notice eventually." He finished lamely, not comforting anyone.

"...Bad news guys..." they suddenly heard Tiffany's worried voice. "...There's too many rocks blocking the way, we have to go _back..._"

* * *

" I don't understand how you could be so irresponsible." Bruce gritted, as he glared at Oliver. He had taken the private jet and had arrived 52 minutes after Oliver's call. Of course, nothing had changed. His sons were still missing.

Dinah and Oliver's search had led them to getting in contact with Ivanka, Sophie's older sister, who was just as worried and freaked out, but at least they knew that the boys had gone missing at Camelback mountain. The police had been called, a rescue team organized, and a helicopter was riding around searching from the sky. Bruce didn't think it was enough.

"Really, Bruce? You're blaming _ME?!" _Oliver was not about to put up with that, he was acting like Oliver had personally told the boys to get lost. "It's not like you're the perfect parent, what about when you-"

Dinah almost growled, setting Connor down so she could stop the argument between the two men, she got between them, pushing each one away from each other.

"Are you two seriously doing _this _right now?" She lectured, glaring at her husband and then at Bruce, who had the decency to back away a little.

"I _get _that you're both worried, so am I, but this isn't going to solve anything. So stop being idiots, and let's keep looking!" She huffed, it'd be much easier to search for the boys if there was good cellphone reception, but there wasn't, and she was starting to seriously worry. Roy was a survivor. He could take care of himself, but that didn't mean he should be forced to, especially at his age.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Pretty Bird. I'm going to go with the cave group." The rescue team had broken up in to three groups, people looking in the cave, a group that was out in the farther edges of the desert, and a group that was checking the crevices of the mountains, though it seemed unlikely that they'd be lost there.

"Great, Connor and I will go..." Dinah stopped talking when she suddenly realized that she couldn't see her baby... There were people everywhere, and few lights, and suddenly her heart dropped.

"Connor? Connor!" She yelled, frantically looking around, followed by Oliver. It took all of Bruce's will power not to comment on how "responsible" they clearly were, instead, he swallowed his comment and started searching for the little one too, he couldn't have gone far...

* * *

Not far at all, but Connor had _heard _his brother as soon as his mother had set him down on the ground, and it sounded like Roy was in pain. He had just followed the sound...

He was super brave, everyone always told him so, and so when he heard his brother, he didn't bother grabbing his mom's hand. He just walked towards the sound. It wasn't hard, he just followed a whining groan.

"Roy?!" He yelled, once the sound got louder and he saw a small opening in one of the mountains. He could hear his brother, but he was slightly apprehensive about going in to the opening.

"...Connor?!" Roy was yelling in an instant, totally surprised and immediately worried that he was hearing his little brother's tiny footsteps. It didn't take the little one very long to run towards them, mostly because he was tiny and didn't have to turn sideways like the teenagers had needed too, and he didn't get lost, because unlike the teenagers, he was following their noise.

"There you are! Mommy and daddy are worried!" Connor informed, as he tried to hug his brother, though it was difficult when his brother couldn't turn to face him.

"Connor...oh fuck." Roy couldn't help but say, because that definitely meant that they were beyond dead. And why was he alone?

"Connor's here, oh _shit._" Jason echoed from behind Roy.

"Shit and fuck are not nice words" The four year old laughed, as he grabbed his brother's hand, only to hear an alarming cry from Roy, who pulled away.

"Ow! Con, don't do that!"

"What's wrong?" The little boy asked, with tears appearing in his eyes, and while no one could see him, the teenagers (the conscious ones...) could hear the tears in his voice.

"It's okay, buddy, I'm fine...I just hurt my hand... can you show us how you got in here?"

The little boy happily did, unaware that the teenagers were majorly struggling. At that point, Jason was having to practically drag Sophie, and Tiffany was pushing Dick along, who was honestly half asleep.

"Here's where I got in!" Connor had started to get out not realizing that the entrance was entirely too small for the teenagers. Jason made a weird, frustrated noise and punched the wall in front of him, bringing the four year old's attention to him.

"What's wrong, Jays?"

"We're not all fucking three year old's, Connor!"

"Don't yell at my brother!" Roy yelled, even more protective of Connor than the little one was of him.

"I'm four." Connor informed, totally calm.

Roy sighed at that, and almost (almost) smiled. "...Connor, we're too big to get through there... I think we really need help. Do you think you can go get mom or dad?"

"Daddy is fighting with Bruce, and Mommy is busy scolding them."

At that, Jason groaned louder, and even Dick seemed to wake up from his haze a little.

"Bruce is here? Ugh, we are so dead, Dick! Seriously, wake the hell up, cause dad is going to kill you!" Jason yelled, wishing that his brother was next to him, not for the first time that night, but for the first time it was so he could smack some sense into his older brother.

"Connor" Roy spoke again, looking into his brother's eyes, with the opening of the mountain, he could actually see the little boy. "Do you know where they are?"

"...No" He could probably try to listen for them, but he didn't want to leave his brother. At the chorus of groans and curses, the little boy shrugged.

"...I can _cry , _Roy"

At that, Tiffany had to laugh. "I don't think that will help, kid."

"Yes, do it, _please_!" Jason encouraged, desperate to get away.

"...I don't know Connor..." Roy made a face, just knowing his Oliver and Dinah would find a way to blame him...

The little boy didn't really hear his brother, because Jason's plea had been enough for him, and he opened his mouth, to let out the screech that he was always holding back. It shattered the rocks blocking the entrance, and while he had little control, and the power didn't last long, it had been enough, and the teenagers were able to get through. It had also been loud enough to get _everyone's _attention, and especially the three adults that knew exactly what the noise was. By the time that the last teenager went through the clearing that Connor had made, the adults were standing in front of them.

Frowning.

* * *

A/N: Connor Lance-Queen's power are a bit of a mystery, but supposedly they're sound based, so. /shrug/ I went with it.

Next chapter is the very last one! Eeeik. Poor boys, is all I will say...

xD

Review, pls :3


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: I was a little nervous about how this chapter turned out, it was kind of hard to write because my knowledge of CP just comes from other fanfiction I've read... but on Saturday I went to a party where the birthday girl got drunk and at some point slapped my bum! OMG! It hurt! LOOOOOL. So, I guess now I can say that smacks do hurt! LOL I am 1000% against any kind of smacking in real life. Just wanted to make that clear. HAHAahhhh, geez...

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 5

Tiffany grabbed her friend and ran to Ivanka, who greeted the two girls with an open hug, and Jason had the fleeting thought that it would be nice to be greeted like that. Instead he grabbed on to his older brother and stayed next to Roy, who clearly had no intention of getting near the parental units.

It was Connor who smiled widely as soon as he saw his mom and dad, and ran to them, and they in return ran to him and both showered him in hugs and kisses. _Typical_.

"Are you okay, honey?" Dinah was checking him, making sure there wasn't a scratch on the little boy. "Why did you run off? You know better than that!" She scolded once she saw that he was okay.

"I could hear Roy, and he was hurt..." The little boy said with a lip quiver, and all was forgiven. He was safely in Dinah's arms, who kissed his cheek before rubbing his back as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You're hurt?" Oliver asked with a frown as he walked over to his older son. Roy's hair was disheveled, his shirt was torn, his jeans were full of dirt, and he was holding his hand close to his chest. "Let me see."

"I'm fine, it's just a sprain." He was saying quietly, even though Oliver was already inspecting it himself. The man was clearly not happy, and Roy had most certainly not received a hug.

"Let's go get it checked out." Was his curt response, as he turned, and helped Dinah with Connor, knowing that she'd receive Roy a bit more warmly than him. Of course he was relieved, but he was also angry, and he needed to calm down a bit. With her arms free, Dinah went over to her teenager.

"You stupid little boy, you" She tsk'd as she hugged him. "What are we going to do with you?"

"...Not kill me? We got lost"

"You lied to us. We gave you permission to go the movies."

"...Yeah, but..."

"We were worried. Half the town is here. We called the police! And _Bruce_! There's a helicopter hovering around us!"

"..." He widened his eyes and gave her his best 'puppy dog' look.

"You're in trouble, don't even." She huffed, sparing a glance over to Bruce. She was about to apologize to the man again, but he was busy yelling at his own kids, and so she decided apologies could wait till the morning, they needed to get their son's wrist looked at.

* * *

"But it's not my fault that we go lost, and I didn't take any drugs, that was Dick, and ..."

"And if that's seriously your defense, I'm going to smack you harder. What the hell, Roy?" Oliver rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. Above all, he was glad the teenager was safe...but still, it's not like he could just let it go. They'd returned from the hospital a while ago, with confirmation that the boy's wrist wasn't broken.

"Can we just not do it here?" Roy pleaded with his eyes. It was embarrassing. It was awkward enough that he could hear Bruce punishing Jason, he didn't want to return the favor. Unfortunately, it seemed like Oliver didn't care, as he was already looping his belt out of his jeans.

Roy's self preservation made him step back immediately.

"Dad, stop! Not with that..." He panicked. Oliver had beat him with the belt exactly two times in the past. Once, when he'd "deliberately disobeyed" Black Canary during patrol and had put himself in a "dangerous situation". That had been the worst. He'd been grounded, and so had Speedy, for a month. It was torturous. The second time he'd been 'babysitting' Connor while Oliver and Dinah were at a charity ball. Or rather, he'd played video games all night, and long story short, Connor had almost drowned in their pool. Maybe that one had been the worst, actually, Roy thought. Oliver had made him pull down his pants, and everything. He' d had to apologize to his baby brother as he cried and cried right after the punishment. Connor had hugged him, forgiven him, and kissed his nose. It had been humiliating.

"Don't even start! This is exactly what you deserve after the shit you pulled tonight, get over here, now! I'm not going to ask you again!"

"...Dad, please..."

Oliver frowned and quirked an eyebrow, daring his son to keep talking. Roy wasn't exactly known to be rational, but this seemed like a losing battle no matter how he looked at it, so reluctantly, very much so, he walked toward his father, who helped him get on his lap face down, making sure his injured hand was safely away from his sit spot.

When the first blow of the belt landed on his jeans, he knew the man was not taking the situation lightly. Sometimes you never knew with Oliver, sometimes he'd just laugh things off, but this had obviously been different. The first whacks were unbelievably hard and he was immediately crying.

"Dad! Please! Ow!"

However, the man didn't respond to that, hitting him again, and again.

"OWWWWW! STOP!" Suddenly Roy didn't care who heard him, he just wanted Oliver to stop. He'd tried to count, but had lost track to focus on the pain in his ass. Oliver, however, was certainly counting and stopped when he reached 12 smacks, one for every year of his son's life. He'd long ago decided that was the most fair punishment for the boys, though in truth, he'd never once spanked Connor- threats and time outs usually did the trick with the little one.

"You made a decision that could have hurt your friends, or your brother, or YOU, Roy, and I'm not okay with that. You have a family that loves you very much, so do your part to keep yourself safe. I don't want you to ever lie to me again, do you understand?!"

Roy would have answered, really, but he was too busy blubbering-it had really hurt. Unfortunately for him, Oliver wasn't being very indulging, and once again brought the belt down on his already very sore behind.

"Owww" He sobbed, barely being able to breathe.

"I asked you a question!"

"I'm sorry! Daaaad!" He sniffed and cried, and covered his behind. "I'm sorry!"

The man rolled his eyes, because he doubted the kid was hearing what he was actually asking. "Corner. Now. We'll talk once you've calmed down."

* * *

"You know what to do." Bruce growled. Unlike at Oliver's house, punishments with the belt were a bit more standard at Bruce's house. He was strict. He knew it, and he didn't care who else did. He was raising bright young men who were going to save the city. He had no tolerance for disobedience.

"Dad...please" Jason dared to plead. It wasn't entirely like he thought he'd get off the hook, he knew he wouldn't, but at least it wouldn't have to be in Oliver's condo where everyone would hear him...

"One. Two."

The boy immediately regretted speaking, struggling to get his pants down as soon as possible. "I"m coming, I'm sorry, wait-"

"Three. That's 3 extra."

"Dad, I'm so sorry-" He pulled his boxers down and immediately leaned against the desk before his dad could start counting again. He was already crying. He loved his dad, really, he did. He could be the greatest guy in the world, but impossible to please? Hell yeah. He drove them to rebellion sometimes, and the punishments were always the worst. It was times like this that he wished Ollie was his dad.

The man didn't immediately grab his belt, he gave the "extra" three spanks with his hand, but it's not like they were pats on the back, Jason's bottom was stinging and genuine tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Oww- ow!"

After that, Bruce did grab the belt and raised his arm, letting it come down with a harsh force. "Count them!" He expected an apology with every one.

"One- I'm sorry I lied."

Another one with equal force, and Jason was screaming.

"T...two...dad...please."

"Three!" The boy sobbed, biting his hand.

"F-fourrrr!" He was sure the pain would never stop.

"DADDDD!"

"Count them I said-"Bruce told him coldly, of course he hated this, but he refused to be indulging with his sons. He wasn't going to lose them to their own stupidity.

"Fffiveeee-Ahhhhh"

Dick, who had closed his eyes but was not asleep-how could he be, listening to his little brother crying like that? Was getting emotional too. His eyes were stinging. It really wasn't the fact that he knew he'd be getting a very similar treatment tomorrow, but the fact that he'd been the one that had encouraged the whole thing- his little brother hadn't really wanted to go with him. Of course, he kept his mouth quiet as he heard blow after blow. Bruce would only get upset and they'd both end up getting it worse.

"Nineteeeeeen...DAAAAAAD..PLEASE!" Jason cried and cried, having a hard time breathing.

The last one hit his bare flesh a bit harder than all the others, and honestly,he couldn't say "twenty" because he was sobbing so hard.

"Get your pants up, and go wash your face." Bruce said with no room for argument, and then left the room, but the truth was, that after Jason finished with that, the man would be waiting in the recliner, ready to hug him and tell him how much he loved him and had been scared to death over not finding his sons.

* * *

Dinah had been watching TV in the living room, with Connor in her arms, and the volume turned up to 60, but when they could both still hear Jason, and then Roy, she'd stepped out of the condo to walk around, looking at the stars and rubbing little circles on Connor's back until she could hear his light, which signified that he was sleeping.

She slightly wondered if they'd been too easy on the little boy, but it's not like she could blame him for wanting to help his brother, though they'd probably have to have another conversation about not using powers, and not taking off without 'momma', 'dad' or Roy.

When she returned to the condo, it was more peaceful than when she'd left, and as soon as she entered the bedroom, she had to smile. Oliver was laying next to Roy,with an arm around the teenager, who was hiding his face. It was always a "lovely surprise" how Roy would take a punishment, sometimes he understood, accepted the punishment and then acted remorseful...and sometimes he'd yell and scream and tell them how much he hated them and that he was going to run away forever...

"We okay?" She asked her men. Oliver smiled at her, motioning for her to come over, which she did, laying Connor next to Roy, and then laying down herself.

"We're okay...Roy, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The kid had no desire to face his 'mom' when he was still red in the face from crying, and still hadn't gotten his voice under control, but still, he mumbled an "-Mm sorry" as he rolled over to place an arm around Connor.

"I just hope you learned your lesson, Roy, seriously, lying to us? That's what really hurts."

"I'm really sorry!" Geez, how many times was he going to have to say it? Damn.

"...Just don't do it again. We love you."

He sighed loudly, annoyed, until Oliver pinched his arm.

"Ow! I love you guys too, stop..."

* * *

Breakfast was a relatively calm for Connor, His mom had made chocolate chip pancakes for him and his brother before she'd gone back in to the bedroom to start packing, and the little boy was...well mostly playing with the food, adding all of the toppings available while Roy just texted on his phone...he knew it'd get taken away at some point that day, and wanted to take advantage that Oliver had seemingly forgotten to take it the night before. When he looked up, mid-text, he saw Jason walking in to the kitchen, grabbing a pancake and stuffing in to his face, when he sat, it was clearly an uncomfortable position.

"You're up early" The redheaded couldn't help but comment. Jason normally did wake up early, but he liked to stay in bed for a while and mess around on his phone.

"Yeah, well, you know how my dad is...plus, I didn't really feel like staying in the room. He's about to beat Dick's ass."

"Damn. He did seem super pissed last night. Bat glare and everything."

"Yeah, well, Ollie wasn't exactly ecstatic either, was he?" Jason muttered, so done with the vacation. It had been one of his worst ones ever, and he still didn't know who to blame.

"He was most certainly not." Roy confirmed and then grimaced as they started hearing the "whacks" of the belt, and eventually Dick's screams. The guy could handle a punishment, Roy would give him that. Jason had been a lot more vocal the night before.

Still, the commotion was loud enough for Connor to frown and lift his arms for Roy to carry him, which the teenager did. "  
Geez, Connor, it's not like _you're_ getting it, calm down." He rolled his eyes, but still caressed his little brother's hair, and kissed his forehead. He couldn't 100% blame Oliver and Dinah for Connor being the most indulged, loved and overprotected boy, he too adored the little monster.

* * *

When Dick joined them in the kitchen, he seemed no worse for wear, totally his bright and high-spirited self. Another reason to dislike him, Jason couldn't help thinking, as he rolled his eyes and drank his orange juice.

"Wow, this is the craziest pancake I've ever seen!" Dick laughed as he sat down (which caused a slight grimace), with Connor running to him, since of course he thought Dick was so great.

"I made it Dickie, but you can have it, cause I'm not hungry anymore."

"You haven't eaten anything." Roy accused, but just then, Dinah walked back in and Connor asked if he could have cereal instead.

"Uh...yeah, sure, sweetie, give me a second" The blond responded and then went to grab the milk and a bowl, before her phone started ringing and she looked to Roy to finish the job.

"Honey, can you do this please? I have to take this call." She didn't even wait for a response before walking back to the bedroom. Roy rolled his eyes and frowned, but went to serve the cereal, and then 'happily' started cutting up a banana and a few strawberries when Connor asked for them, but when Dinah returned, with Oliver behind her, the teenager was complaining.

" You guys always let Connor do whatever he wants, and I'm like the freaking servant! He always gets everything he wants!" It was an old complaint, and the adults were used to it. They looked at each other, before Ollie looked at Roy.

"Roy, we're tired..." The man whined. "We used all our good parenting on you, and now we're just...exhausted." He half joked, but honestly it was partly true.

"You guys were always way harder on me."

"It's because we love you!" Dinah told him, kissing his cheek, while Oliver nodded and sat next to Connor, who quickly filled up his spoon with cereal and shoved it in his dad's mouth.

"Yeah, well, maybe love me a little less." Roy complained, not thrilled by the punishment he'd received the previous night.

End.

* * *

A/N: Ah, well there it is, The End, haha, hope you guys enjoyed it, I did like writing it, but I probably won't be doing any more CP stories. Or who knows! Never say never. LOL

I had actually started writing the Bruce/Dick scene, but then decided to cut it, but if you guys are interested, I could probably finish it, and post it.

haha, and if you guys liked my Arrow FamBam, with Roy and Connor, I suggest my one-shot story "Pedazo de Angelito" which is just a little story of Kid!Roy meeting baby!Connor.

Alright, much love, and happy Tuesday.

Ugh, it's barely Tuesday?


End file.
